


Mr. Graves

by flightinflame



Series: The Misadventures of Auror Weiss [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, credence is a storm cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Graves is a private man and even his closest coworkers know little about him. Over the years they've learned his married and later on his wife is actually a man. Everyone imagines some just like him.Meanwhile the aurors have spent years chasing a little shit named Newt.





	Mr. Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1963424#cmt1963424

Evelyn Weiss was a hardworking auror. She wasn't the smartest, and while she was a descendant of the original twelve, her family had none of the reputation that her boss's did. But she didn't mind. She wanted to help people. She worked hard to keep American wizards safe.

She regretted the fact she hadn't worked out what had happened to Percival Graves. A few years back, he had been kidnapped by Grindelwald, and it had not been discovered for several weeks - until Graves himself had fought his way out. He was a private man, with no close friends. It had been almost a year later that she had learned he was married. It had taken another seven months before she had heard Percival mention his husband. She'd been a little surprised, but she accepted it. It made sense - Percival's husband was, according to rumour, British. 

She assumed he had found himself a British auror, that they had found each other in the war and stuck together ever since. Director Graves had often worked for long hours. But his husband probably worked just as hard. She daydreamed about the man sometimes, wondering what he would be like. If he made the Director smile. She was curious about the kind of man that could have won her boss's heart. Serious and sensible, but maybe as good with junior aurors and victims as Director Graves always was.

The Director walked past her desk, floating about a dozen cups of coffee ahead of him. He flicked them out to the aurors as he passed them. He nodded, pausing beside her desk.  
"Don't work too hard Weiss."  
"No sir."

She nodded at him smartly, her attention returning to the files that were spread out before her. The reports were focused on a man that had been a frustration for MACUSA for almost three years now - Newt.

Newt was a lawbreaker, who seemed to have chaos follow in his wake. If there was any rumour about creatures being stolen or traded, you could guarantee that Newt would be at the bottom of it. The man carried highly illegal monsters with him at all times, and he fraternised with No-Majs. But he was careful. He sometimes helped MACUSA break up smuggling rings. He was never linked to any injuries - his enemies might find themselves tied up and dumped outside MACUSA's door, but they would be uninjured. 

Weiss had only seen Newt twice - once it had only been a quick glimpse of red hair as he apparated away - leaving behind a pile of creature parts but no living beasts. The second time, she had been badly injured. A hex sent by a smuggler had sliced her leg deeply, and blood was pooling on the ground. Newt had crouched beside her, spoken to her gently, and tried to heal the wound. He had vanished only as support arrived. That was something that haunted her - she had tried to arrest him, and he had chosen to save her. 

It didn't stop her pursuing him. From that day on, she was even more determined that she would manage to bring Newt in. She didn't want him punished severely, not after everything he had done. But he needed to spend some time in MACUSA's cells, to get a strong reminder of what the laws were and what he was expected to do.

Eventually, knowing her investigation was going nowhere, she headed home to her wife and daughter, flopping down on the bed and cuddling up besides Sam. The healer stretched out in the bed, twisting to kiss her and snuggle her sleepily.

***

It was luck, more than anything, that enabled her to capture Newt. He was in the Blind Pig, deep in conversation with Gnarlack, when she walked in. He didn't see her approach, so that time he didn't get a chance to apparate away. She cuffed him, thanked Gnarlack, and marched him back to the Woolworth building. As they went, Newt didn't fight.

"Sorry about all this." He murmured towards her. "I mean, I don't know what you're up to this evening - if you're working or whatever, or if you've got to go home, I know arrests can cause quite a lot of paperwork..." He shrugged a little. "You could always just let me go."

"You're spending the night in the cells, and in the morning our Director will deal with you," she snapped, poking him in the back with her wand. He obediently walked forwards, his head angled downwards. As she led him to the cells, the Director stepped from his office. 

The Director froze, staring at Newt. Newt's ear tips turned very pink.  
"Newt?" The Director asked, looking her prisoner up and down. "Do I even want to know what's happening here?"  
"Probably not," Newt murmured. "I got arrested."

"What for?"  
"Um..." Newt bit his lip and glanced up at Evelyn. "Miss, what was it I was arrested for this time?"  
Evelyn arched an eyebrow at him.  
"You were arrested for your repeated interference in MACUSA's investigations, including the stealing of vital evidence in the Scarborough case alongside a dozen others."  
"That evidence was a nundu!" Newt protested. "She wouldn't have been well taken care of by MACUSA. Emily is settling well with me. The rest of you don't know how to look after her, let alone her cub-"  
"Are you telling me you're holding two nundus?" Weiss asked. Newt went awkwardly silent, and the Director smirked a little, following her as she checked him in.  
"One of them's only little," Newt eventually mumbled. "And the other creatures I have are harmless, even Emily won't pose a threat as long as she's not hurt. She's just defending herself, which is only reasonable really. Are you a mother ma'am?"  
"My daughter cannot breathe poison."

"Nor can Emily's cub, so far. That won't happen until she's at least a year old. Anyway, if your daughter's magical she's still dangerous. Even muggles are capable of causing a lot of harm," Newt protested. Weiss raised an eyebrow at him, unable to comprehend the argument that he was making. Newt stayed quiet, looking at the paperwork and filling it in as she told him to. She couldn't help thinking that his address looked familiar, although she couldn't initially work out why. He paused when it got to the next of kin.  
"Fill in your next of kin," she informed him, trying to work out what his surname was from the squiggle he had signed. The first letter could have been an S, or a G and there was definitely an a further along, an e, and it ended with what could have been an r or could have been an s. He squirmed uncomfortably, tapping the pen on the paper and then scrawling out two words.

Percival Graves.

She glanced at her boss in shock, eyes widening as he ticked the box saying "partner". It felt like her world was collapsing around her, and the Director coughed a little awkwardly before turning his attention towards her.

***

Percival stared at Newt, trying to convey without speaking exactly how much trouble Newt was in.  
"Thank you for your assistance Auror Weiss," he said to the young woman. "You should go home to your wife now. I'll deal with my husband."  
She looked a little unsure, and he smiled at her.  
"You can accompany me to the cells, where I will be leaving Newton for tonight. In the morning we can discuss waht has happened. I would like to hear from you what has been happening, and perhaps together we can work out what to do to prevent this from happening."

Newt stared at Percival in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a kappa out of water.  
"Yes sir. Um. If you're sure that is..." Weiss asked, clearly torn between her senses of justice and loyalty.  
"I'm certain. He needs to learn his lesson. I can't have him risking his life - it could lead to one of my aurors getting hurt, or himself getting harmed..." He sighed, gripping Newt's arm and marching him down to the cells. "Newt, this was stupid. You could get hurt. What do I tell our children if you are found torn to pieces by smugglers or injured by my aurors - no. Don't you dare answer that. You need to think about what you have done." Weiss followed, watching as he shoved Newt into the cell and walking away.  
"You have children sir?"  
"Two daughters and a son,” Percival explained. "We saved them from a No-Maj who was abusing them."

"Perce..." Newt called after him. Percival didn't respond, turning to Auror Weiss who was blushing deeply.  
"Don't worry about this at all Weiss. I'm sorry he has been causing so much of a problem for you."

"It's not your fault."  
"For our meeting tomorrow, please bring along any evidence that you have," he told her. "Newt isn't a bad man. He's just one drawn to causing chaos-"  
"I am not. It just happens!" Newt protested. Percival walked further away.  
"He just cares a lot about the creatures, and has absolutely no idea of self preservation," Percival continued. He smiled sadly. "I'll see you in the morning. Take care of yourself."  
"Tomorrow morning sir." Weiss promised, before apparating away. Percival rubbed his forehead. He could feel anxiety and stress building up in his head, but he knew that he couldn't let himself worry. He would have to care for the creatures in the case as Newt was going to be spending the night alone. 

He made his way home, opening the door and stepping through the wards.  
"Daddy!" There was a squeal as Modesty raced forwards, throwing her arms around his waist. He spun the little girl through the air for a moment, pressing a kiss to her forehead. From the kitchen, Chastity called out.  
"Mom hasn't come home yet." 

"I know," Percival answered, and Chastity stuck her head around the kitchen door. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her head like a crown, and the apron she was wearing was dusted thickly with flour. She was the middle child of the three that Newt and Percival had adopted - and unlike her obscurial older brother and witch younger sister, she was a squib. Both Percival and Newt worked hard to make sure that she never felt that there was anything broken or wrong with her, that she was somehow inferior to her siblings. Normally, she was a bright and smiling young woman, but today she looked a little stressed.

"Is Mom okay? He said he had a meeting..." Her voice trailed off nervously.  
"He's fine," Percival promised, lifting Modesty up on his hip. "He's just not here this evening. He'll be home tomorrow. Now, where's your brother?"

"He burned dinner," Modesty said with a bright smile.  
Chastity pointed up to the ceiling, where a dark mass was sulking in the corner of the room.  
"Hey Credence," Percival called out. Newt was good at calming Credence down and getting him to be a person, but the black mass ignored Percival. 

"Don't worry about dinner," Percival told him. "But it smells good."  
"I made more," Chastity informed him.  
"Thank you Chas, is food ready?"  
"It is," Chastity answered. "Modesty did a heating charm on it. So it can wait until Mom comes home."

"Newt isn't coming home this evening," Percival said softly. "So I'm going to go and check on all the creatures, and then we can eat."  
"I don't want to eat without mommy," Modesty whispered, squirming down from his hip and crossing over to Chastity. Percival pressed his lips together.

"He wouldn't want you to not eat." He told her. She looked down, pressing her face into Chastity's side. Chastity stroked her hair soothingly and shushed her gently.  
"I'll check on the creatures," Percival said. "Credence, don't worry about overcooking dinner."

The dark shadow squirmed in on itself.  
"He thinks it's his fault mommy didn't come home today," Modesty translated  
"It isn't his fault." Percival said firmly. "Newt is perfectly safe. He doesn't need to worry." 

He climbed down into the case. As he reached the bottom of the ladder, he found Dougal sitting there, staring up at him with wide brown eyes. The ape crossed his arms, and then turned invisible. Percival tried to ignore that as he continued around the case, but he was fairly sure Dougal was following him, staring at him with those dark eyes. 

The creatures were normally happy to see him, and enthusiastic, even overly friendly. Today, they seemed more distant. Emily bared her teeth as he walked past her enclosure, and even the niffler ignored him. He held out a sparkling silver coin, and the niffler reached towards it, then put its arms down. Percival ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly.

It would all be alright. Newt would be fine, and in the morning he'd be able to release him from the cells and the creatures would forgive him.

Once everyone was fed, watered, and mucked out, he clambered back up into the house. He found one dish of food and a glass of wine waiting at the table.  
"Chas? Modesty?"  
"It's alright Father," Chastity said. "We can wait for Newt to come home in the morning."

"He'd want you to eat," Percival insisted, dishing up three other plates with a wave of his wand, leaving Newt's portion under the heating charm Modesty had cast. The two girls sat in their places and a prayer was murmured by Chastity before they began to eat.

About halfway through the meal, Credence slithered down from the ceiling, reforming into a human and making his way across to his own seat. They ate in silence, and Percival felt almost sick. He embraced each of them before they went bed.

Once the children were in bed, he wondered whether he should go and rescue Newt. His own bed felt too empty without his husband there, and he knew that Newt honestly didn't mean to cause chaos. But at the same time, as things were going one day he would lose Newt to some stupid mistake. This would be for the best. Newt would be fine. He was alone in a cell, in the heart of MACUSA. He was probably in the safest place imaginable. That thought was enough to soothe some of his worry. Newt needed to learn, and it was better to suffer a night without him now than face the rest of his life without him soon.

He didn't sleep that night.

In the morning he cooked breakfast for the children, and then apparated into work early. He couldn't face waiting any longer.

Auror Weiss was already in his office, holding a pile of paperwork.  
"Good morning sir."  
"Weiss," He greeted her politely. "Thank you again for your assistance last night."  
"It’s alright sir."  
"If that's alright with you, I'll get him from the cells and we can discuss it."  
"Of course," She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"He needed to realise how stupid he's being. I approve," He reassured her. "If you can wait here?"

She nodded her permission, and he made his way down to the cells. 

Newt was sat resting against the bars, but as he saw Percival he bounced to his feet.  
"Percy?"  
"Hello trouble," Percival reached out towards him. "You caused me quite the headache. And I think that your creatures aren't talking to me." He unlocked the door, and Newt rushed out, wrapping his arms around him. Percival rubbed his back.

"I don't want to lose you," Percival whispered. "Please, I need you to be more careful."  
Newt looked up at him.  
"I try." He sighed. "I'll try to be more careful, but..." His voice shook a little. Percival sighed. He knew that Newt was drawn to trouble, that it was who he was and that nothing could change that. 

Percival nodded.  
"As long as you try, I'll be okay. Now, Auror Weiss is going to tell me exactly what you've been up to, and we are going to work out a way of keeping you out of more trouble." He looked at Newt, saw the slight pain and fear in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Newt smiled up at him and squeezed his hands.

"You need to talk to the girls about everything." Percival told him. "Credence too. They need their mom."  
Newt nodded and smiled up at him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Snuggling Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443014) by [LourdesDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath)




End file.
